


full of darkness

by hosiescorp



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Bisexual Barry Allen, Drug Use, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture, all characters are gay, no hetero content here, sorry i'm bored and have no life, this story is going to get dark, unless you count friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiescorp/pseuds/hosiescorp
Summary: barry allen has the perfect life working as a CSI for CCPD and singing with his loving boyfriend, Oliver Queen. however, a murder investigation leads to his disappearance and he leaves a worried boyfriend and an entire city searching for him. he returns 6 years later, but something is off about him. he's distant, not the same barry allen his boyfriend knew 6 years ago, desperate for answers, Oliver turns to FBI agent, Leonard Snart for help. can oliver and snart find out what happened to the barry allen they once knew?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway, Felicity Smoak/Iris West, Laurel Lance/Iris West, Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"babe, you're gonna be late." barry heard his boyfriend, Oliver Queen, say from the door. "i know. i'll be there in a second." oliver sighed before he entered the room, dragging his boyfriend out of the room. 

"ollie." barry whined. "barry, you are late. captain singh won't be happy with you." oliver reminded as barry heaved a sigh. his boss, captain singh, would not appreciate his best CSI late again. 

"ok." barry relented as he made for the front door. "don't forget we have that gig at jitters, tonight." barry reminded as he closed the door behind him, leaving a chuckling oliver. 

as soon as barry got to the precinct, he found captain singh and detective west waiting for him. "allen, how great of you to join us." detective west said, tone rough. for some unknown reason, detective west hated his guts. 

"sorry sir." barry replied, eyes downcast. "it's fine, allen. just get to work." captain singh glared at detective west before barry took off for his own space. he was grateful that captain singh had allowed barry his own space to work. he knew about barry's social anxiety and didn't want to put him through more hell. 

it had been about what barry had assumed like 5 hours when his phone rang. he smiled as he looked at the caller id. it was his friend, cisco ramon. "cisco hey." barry said as he answered. "hey barr." cisco replied. "so what do you need? if singh catches me on my phone..." barry asked. 

"i need your help with a murder investigation." cisco said, worried. "what? cisco, i'm not authorized to help you solve it. that's detective west's job." barry reminded. "look, detective west is good and all, but barry i can't tell him. this will break him." cisco replied. 

"what is it?" barry asked, worried. "the murder victim is iris, barry. iris west." barry froze. that would horrify detective west as he believed his daughter was with her mother and brother in keystone. 

"oh god." barry finally said after a minute. "i know. now you understand why we can't tell him." cisco added. "so how can i help?" barry asked, shock wearing off. he hadn't known her all that well but she didn't deserve to die. 

"i need you to come over to SCPD, we haven't had much luck here. though we don't have a CSI, that could be why." cisco replied. "of course. i'll tell captain singh i need a couple days leave for a case in star city." barry said. 

"of course. see you soon, barr." cisco hung up as barry let out a sigh. time to tell singh he was taking leave for a case. 

"allen, what do you mean?" singh questioned as barry explained the situation. "my friend, cisco ramon works for the SCPD and there's been a body found. they don't have a CSI so cisco called me." barry responded. 

"and who would the victim be?" singh asked, needing more. barry took a breath, looked around for detective west before he spoke. "it's iris west, captain." singh froze. "okay, allen. go. not a word to detective west until you find out who killed her." singh told him as barry nodded before leaving. 

"babe, what's wrong?" oliver asked when he saw his boyfriend's face. "i have to leave town, ollie. for a murder investigation." barry explained. "okay where?" oliver asked. "star city." barry replied. "barry! you know what star city is like, it's practically criminal central!" oliver snapped, worried. 

"i'll only be there until i found out who killed the victim and help put him away. i'll be fine, ollie." barry soothed. "barry i can't lose you." oliver told him. "you won't. i'll be back here before you know it." and for the first time during that conversation, oliver smiled. 

"okay, text me when you get there." oliver demanded. "of course, ollie. i love you." barry kissed his boyfriend. "i love you too, barr." oliver kissed back. barry took off, smiling as he waved at oliver before his face disappeared from sight and he was all alone. 

barry had been driving for 3 hours when suddenly a car came out of nowhere and crashed into him.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months since barry's car had been found, crashed on the side of the road with no sign of barry in it. oliver had broke down when he found out the love of his life was missing. ever since that day, oliver has done nothing but hope for his boyfriend to return home, to come back to him. 

CCPD has been searching endlessly for their CSI but nothing has came up, especially since Francine and Wally told detective west iris wasn't with them. detective west had begun to freak out and that's when singh had opted to tell him the truth. \

detective west had sobbed for hours, wondering how someone could be so cruel to kill someone as bright as iris. his anger at barry had grown, for not telling him, for just rushing off himself instead of telling an adult. 

"joe, i know you're mad at barry, but that same person who killed your daughter could have barry, could be torturing him right now. so we need to focus. i promise, we will get justice for iris." singh told him. 

joe froze. he had been so focused on his little girl, so angered at the kid who lied to him about iris whereabouts that he completely forgot the kid was just that. a kid. and now the same man who had murdered iris was tormenting him. joe felt enormous guilt at that thought. 

"please." barry begged as the man stepped closer. "i don't know what you want from me." barry replied, voice shaky. the man ignored him as he grabbed the vial full of dark blue liquid. "please, i'm begging don't do this." barry started to struggle against his restraints as the man came closer with the needle. "stop!" barry yelled as the needle pierced his skin and he felt the liquid enter his bloodstream. his eyes began to blur as the world spun before he hit the chair, unconscious. the man smiled dangerously as he looked at his test subject for his new drug. 

"mr queen, we do not have any updates on mr allen's whereabouts." singh sighed as the man returned the next day. "you have to find him." oliver snapped, exhaustion hitting him. "we're trying everything we can, queen." singh rubbed his temples. "trust me, i want barry back too." singh added as the man grew enraged. 

"it doesn't seem like it." oliver snarled, fuming. "what the hell is that supposed to mean, queen?" singh asked, a little hurt. "it means you stopped the searches, stopped searching for him!" oliver yelled, rage boiling. 

"mr queen, there are still criminals in central city. with barry gone, criminals have risen." singh replied tiredly. "i can't very well tire out my entire police force searching for someone we have no clue of their whereabouts. i'm sorry." oliver stormed out of the precinct, worried moreso for his boyfriend. 

if CCPD didn't want to help, he knew people he would. 

going to star city had been the whole reason barry had disappeared in the first place, but he had no other choice. no one here wanted to find him as desperately as he did. 

he made it to star city, looking around at the criminal infested city he sighed. 'please let them help me' oliver thought as he made his way to where Smoak technologies where he knew barry's friend, cisco worked. 

he entered the building, heart racing. "hi i'm felicity smoak. how can i help you?" a woman asked. "i'm looking for cisco ramon." oliver asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "oh he's right this way." the woman, felicity he believed, lead him towards a corridor. "just at the end of the corridor." she smiled. oliver thanked her before he headed to the end. 

he knocked on the door, anxiously waiting for cisco. when the door opened, cisco smiled warmly but his eyes were worried. "you're here about barry, aren't you?" his eyes watered. "i can't help." cisco said harshly. "please." oliver begged. "CCPD gave up the search and no one wants to find him." oliver added. 

"i wish i could help, but i've been trying to find him since he first went missing, oliver. he's gone." cisco said, eyes watering again. "it's not your fault, what happened to barry." oliver told him. "i was the one who called him, the reason he was even on his way here!" cisco snapped. 

"if barry were here, he'd never blame you. " oliver said. cisco sighed. "look, you should go. my coworker, caitlin, doesn't like visitors." cisco said after a minute. "please just reconsider." oliver begged before he left, sadder than when he arrived. he would find barry, whatever it took.


End file.
